All is fair in Love and War
by Elita Maroon
Summary: Kenshin is in love with Kaoru and he decides to admit it, but after he saves a girls life, his love for Kaoru starts fading.
1. Fan dancer

Kenshin purchased the tofu and then headed back to the dojo. This was the night he told Miss Kaoru how he felt. He held the tofu close as he thought about what he would say to Kaoru when he got back. Would he tell her straight up and get right to the point, or would he lead up to it and get there gradually? These thoughts raced through his head.

He started walking faster, and that's when he hit her and both of them fell to the ground.

* * *

She was beautiful. She had short black hair that was spiky and a bit messy. Her skin was very white, but in a natural way and her eyes were an icy blue color. Also, her figure was perfect; she was perfect.  
She was wearing a dark black skirt with a dragon running around it. Her shirt matched it. The dragon was running from the collar of the shirt all the way to the hem of the skirt. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and she had cuts on her ankles. She looked like she was under an ocean of stress and hadn't had a lot of sleep. She also looked like she was in a rush.

"Sorry." She said in a rush as she jumped up and started running.

Kenshin watched her run away. He stood up and dusted himself off just to be pushed over again. This time, it was by police officers. They seemed very angry at that girl. Kenshin stood up and followed the officers. They didlead him to the girl, but they planned on taking the girl away.

She stood there, cornered by seven police officers. There was no way she would escape. Kenshin grabbed his sword, but then two of the soldiers in front of him collapsed. The girl was standing there with a traditional Japanese fan in her hands and it was covered in blood.

The girls beautiful, icy eyes had turned to a pale silver and her skin had become even more white than it was before. When she looked at the dead officers, a sadisticsmile had crossed her face. She looked as if she had died and had come back to take revenge. The other five officer's grabbed their swords and one of them ran to her. She gracefully moved to the left and swung her fan. It slashed across the offcer's back.

Kenshin's eyes got wide as he realized her style. The Maiougi Kinsen style! That style was rare after the war. She slashed each soldier gracefully and folded her fan. She closed her eyes and looked around. It seemed like she had just noticed what she had done.

Her eyes turned back to their icy blue color and her skin returned to normal. She tucked her fan away in her shirt, but then collapsed. She hit the ground as if she too had died.

Kenshin ran up to her quickly and lifted her up. She had only fell unconcious. He sighed and carried her to the dojo. He couldn't leave her there slone, so he decided that he would take care fo her until she was better.


	2. She's awake

"Who is she?" Yahiko asked Kenshin.

"I'm not sure." Kenshin replied.

Sano looked over at the sleeping girl. "She's cute." His expression didn't change and the tone in his voice didn't either.

Kaoru glared at Sano and said, "She looks dangerous. She sould leave as soon as possible."

"So?" Yahiko replied. "Kenshin's dangerous. Should he leave, too?"

"Well, we know Kenshin is good, but this girl. She could be an assasin." Kaoru said.

"She might not be." Kenshin said. "She doesn't have the fighting style to be an assasin."

"How can you tell?" She asked.

Kenshin remained silent. He didn't want to keep Miss Kaoru in the dark, but this girls style was very rare and very deadly. Maiougi Kinsen was one of the strongest styles when he had been a man slayer.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing Miss Kaoru." Kenshin replied, getting up and walking into the room the girl was sleeping. He closed the door and heard Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano file out of the other room.

Kenshin kneeled down next to the fan dancing warrior and reached in her shirt. He grabbed the tip of the fan, but then something seized his wrist. Looking at the girl, he realized that she was awake and she didn't seem too happy about Kenshin inside of her shirt.

Kenshin blushed and tried to withdraw his hand. The girl held onto his wrist and started making her grip tighter.

"Who are you?" She asked in a stern tone and letting go of his wrist.

"I am Kenshin Himura." He replied, rubbing his wrist. "Who are you?"

The girl was hesitant, but she said, "Kijo Enjeru."

Kenshin looked surprised. '_Demoness Angel?' _He thought.

Kijo didn't notice his expression. "Why am I here?"

"You made a wonderful display of fighting if I do say so myself. I haven't seen that style in years." He replied. "But you got hurt. You fell unconscious."

Kijo closed her eyes and sighed. "Did I kill anyone?"

Kenshin looked down. "Yes. Seven police officers. That's all I saw. I'm not sure if there was anyone else."

Kijo looked down and took the fan outfrom insideher shirt. There was dried blood caked all over it. She opened it and closed it. "I didn't mean to." She whispered. "I didn't do it on purpose."

Kenshin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think you shouldrest now. I'll have Miss Kaoru bring you something to eat."

Kijo smiled and put the fan back inside her shirt as Kenshin left the room.


End file.
